Summertime Blues
by Jadelioness
Summary: Sequel to Thinking of You. It's a hot day and Amelda is tired of Seto not paying attention to him, so he decides to have his own fun. Seto x Amelda. Oneshot. Yaoi.


Summertime Blues

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, inappropriate use of food

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to _Thinking of You_, though they aren't really all that connected.

**Summertime Blues**

"How can you stand it?" Amelda groaned from his place on a beach towel next to Seto's chair. "It's so hot."

"I like summer," Seto replied, not looking up from the document he was reading. "If you're so hot, go inside."

Amelda grumbled and wiped the hair out of his face that was sticking unpleasantly to his forehead. If Seto could stand the awful heat, then so could he. He didn't mean to be whiny about it, but it was _really_ hot, and Seto wasn't even paying any attention to him.

Seto glanced at his lover, smiling softly as he tried to scoot into the tiny bit of shade cast by Seto's chair.

"I think there is some ice cream in the freezer," Seto said, turning the page of the report he was reading. "Why don't you get some? I'm almost done."

A grin spread across Amelda's face. "Okay," he said before getting up and trotting into the house. Seto watched him go, supremely enjoying how short and tight Amelda's swim trunks were as he watched the way they clung to his round ass before returning to the report in his lap.

Ten minutes later, Seto looked up as a shadow fell over him and Amelda straddled his lap, pressing his sweaty body against Seto's, crumpling the report between them and kissing him needily. Seto accepted his kisses before pushing him gently away. Amelda pouted at him and Seto kissed it away, trying not to laugh.

"Two more pages, then I'm all yours," he promised. Amelda sighed, but conceded, sitting back on his towel, unwrapping a strawberry popsicle. He glanced slyly at Seto before popping it in his mouth and sucking on it obscenely.

"No ice cream?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow but not looking away from the report. Amelda ran his tongue up the popsicle suggestively.

"No, this was all I could find." Amelda sucked on the tip of the treat, letting it melt and run down the length. He tilted it so that the tip was pointing down and let the red fluid drip onto his chest. He made a pleasurable little moan at the coolness of it on his overheated skin, and let more drip on him, watching as it left little rivulets down his torso.

Seto's eye was twitching with the effort it took to keep staring at his report. Even so, he couldn't concentrate on a single word, not to mention how uncomfortable his swimming trunks were becoming in the stifling heat. Amelda's groans were growing louder and more suggestive as he lowered the popsicle to his skin and ran the tip around his nipples, watching Seto with a lidded gaze.

"Oh fuck it," Seto exclaimed, tossing the papers aside and rolling off his chair to straddle Amelda, pinning him to the ground and kissing him harshly, licking the sugary strawberry flavor from his lips.

Amelda purred as Seto's hot tongue began tracing the red trails left by the melting popsicle across his chest, running his hands through Seto's hair. He lapped his way down Amelda's sides, making him shudder, and dipped his tongue in his naval before running it across the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his swim trunks. Then he licked the melted popsicle up the center of his chest to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently and making Amelda moan appreciatively.

When he finished, Seto braced his arms on either side of Amelda's head and grinned down at him. "Did you bring me one?"

Amelda returned the grin and picked up a yellow box next to his towel. "Brought the whole box."

"Good," Seto purred, "we may need them." He kissed Amelda again, running his hands down his sides and slipping one into his swim trunks. Amelda gasped and arched into his hand as Seto stroked him slowly.

"Nnn...Seto," Amelda cried, pulling him down for another kiss and threading his hands through his hair. "Please..."

Seto withdrew his hand and Amelda pressed himself against the CEO, whimpering pitifully as his fingers scrambled to grip Seto's sweat slicked skin.

"I thought you wanted to cool off?" Seto reminded him, threading his fingers with Amelda's and pulling his hand up to press kisses against his knuckles.

"I do!" Amelda groaned, bucking his hips to try and get Seto to touch him again.

"Really?" Seto asked, abandoning his hand to kiss down his jaw. "You seem to be getting hotter."

Amelda groaned in exasperation as Seto sat up and grinned at him. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" he asked playfully, pulling a popsicle out of the box and ignoring his whimpering boyfriend.

"You're not just going to leave me like this?!" Amelda asked, giving Seto a pleading look, the bulge in his shorts rather obvious. Seto smiled and kissed him softly.

"As if I could," he replied, tugging Amelda's shorts off sharply. Amelda groaned as his erection was released to lie flat against his stomach.

"Seto, please!" Amelda moaned as Seto nudged the other boy's knees apart and sat between them, running teasing fingers down his thighs.

"I don't know," Seto teased. "You're pretty warm; I think you need to cool down first."

Seto pulled the wrapper off the popsicle and sucked on the tip, slowly pushing the whole thing into his mouth, watching Amelda's eyes widen as he sucked up and down the length of it suggestively.

Amelda moaned in frustration, reaching for Seto and pulling him down for a kiss. Seto conceded, kissing him lazily and dragging the popsicle down Amelda's chest.

Amelda broke the kiss and threw his head back in surprise as the cold tip of Seto's popsicle was pressed to his entrance. "Setooooooo," Amelda moaned as he slid the cold treat into him.

"Is that better?" Seto asked in a low husky voice, pistoning the icy treat in and out a few times before pushing it in all the way.

"Cold," was all Amelda could manage to gasp as he thrashed at the odd sensation. His muscles were clenching over the ice and the cold was sending shock after pleasurable shock through his overheated body.

Seto ran his knuckles over Amelda's length and watched as he writhed on the ground, red fluid dripping out of him and down his thighs. Seto leaned down and engulfed Amelda's straining erection in one fluid motion, making the other boy scream as he started sucking hard.

Amelda screamed Seto's name as he was brought quickly to his climax, coming hotly down Seto's throat and clenching his muscles around the popsicle, which only intensified the waves of pleasure rushing through him.

Seto released him with a satisfied grin and leaned up to kiss Amelda's neck hungrily. He wrapped his arms around Seto's waist as the other boy's mouth moved lower over his collarbone. A shudder ran through Amelda's body, and Seto remembered the popsicle. He glanced at Amelda, his eyes closed in the tired afterglow of his orgasm, moaning quietly every time Seto touched him.

He ran his hand down his boyfriend's body, over his softened cock, and between his legs to take hold of the little wooden stick emerging from him. He gave it a slight twist and pulled it out, causing Amelda to buck his hips into Seto.

Seto tossed the rest of the popsicle away and took off his own shorts, lying against Amelda's chest and pressing his mouth to the other boy's ear.

"Did you like that?" he asked as he wrapped a hand around Amelda's length and stroked him back to life.

"Y-yes," Amelda muttered, not opening his eyes, but thrusting into Seto's hand.

"Are you cooler now?" Seto inquired in that low gruff voice that meant he was very aroused.

"Mmm," Amelda purred in agreement, pulling Seto closer to him. Seto laughed quietly and kissed him, abandoning his erection to nudge Amelda's legs further apart.

"Sssssetooooo!" Amelda hissed as the CEO's engorged length was thrust into his cold passage. Seto yelped as cool muscles clamped around him, and Amelda's red stained thighs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper.

"Fuck me, please fuck me," Amelda moaned, rocking against Seto as he acclimated to the strange sensation before pulling out and slamming back in. Amelda moaned lowly and arched his back off the ground as Seto slammed into him again.

"Harder!" he gasped, digging his nails into Seto's shoulders. Seto obliged, slamming into him mercilessly and leaning down to claim Amelda's lips in a mind-numbing kiss.

He raked his teeth down Amelda's neck and reaches between them to grip Amelda's erection, squeezing it tightly. Amelda arched his back into Seto and came with a cry, spilling his seed over Seto's fist.

Amelda's passage constricted around his cock, and Seto reached his climax as well, bathing his inner walls with his seed. He collapsed panting next to Amelda, kissing his neck lightly. Amelda snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"I'm hot again."

Seto laughed softly. "Your fault. You know I can't resist it when you start making those noises."

Amelda grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seto replied, running his fingers lazily through Amelda's hair.

"Seto!" came Mokuba's shrill voice came from the house, interrupting their post-orgasmic bliss. "Have you seen my popsicles?"


End file.
